


Today

by HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It doesn't end well I'm so sorry, Nightmare, Panic Attacks, Selkie - Freeform, Strong female characters with emotions, farmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine/pseuds/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine
Summary: Today, from before the sun is up to just before it sets, Dove loves Felica and Lica loves Dove.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Since I heard about Selkies a few months ago I've been a little obsessed with them. I don't know if I even make it that clear in this, but I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.  
> -Just in case it's unclear, 'Lica' is Dove's nickname for Felica.

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t move her legs and she couldn’t see and she couldn’t breathe.

_Fight it!_

Something was pushing her back down.

_No!_

No please, no. She couldn’t go back in. Anything but that please.

“Just look at me!”

She was fighting, fighting so hard. To breathe, to see, to move.

“Dove, listen to me,”

Her eyes popped open and there was light. She could see. She could see the white-gray sky. She could see snow and fire.

“Just look at me, Dove,”

The world spun and the gray and white and red were gone. Blue. Water and love.

_What?_

There it was, blue. Water and love and swimming and cuddling and seal and human. That’s what it was, blue.

Blue eyes that showed everything she loved, eyes of the one she loved.

“You’re okay, Dove,” And it didn’t matter that she wasn’t, because sitting there right in front of her, was someone who wasn’t going to stop until she made sure Dove was okay.

“Okay,” Her voice was a tidal wave that washed over her lover. “Okay, ‘Lica,”

Felica sagged with relief at Dove’s words. Tear filled eyes meet as more and more of her senses came back to Dove. Their light gray ceiling came into focus when Dove turned her eyes upwards.

White skin and dark red hair moved over her lap as Felica slowly unwrapped her legs from where they had gotten tangled in their bedsheets.

Dove reached a hand down to hold Lica’s as she took a steadying breath. Closing her eyes, she could feel the familiar embroidered pattern of their quilt, and her body drooped onto it as she relaxed.

The anxious energy her nightmare had brought left her as quickly as it had come. Rolling onto her side she felt the steady hands of Lica moving the blanket. After what Dove assumed was a few minutes she reached her hands out.

“Good,” She muttered, struggling to keep her eyes open. Lica smiled and gave the blanket a couple more pats before lying down next to her. With the familiar feeling of the blanket barrier at her back and her lovers’ hands on her sides Dove spoke again. “Thank you, darling,”

Felica responded with a quick kiss to her cheek, and a quiet, “Rest, my love,”

 

 

The harsh cry of seabirds pulled Dove from her light sleep. Her eyes slowly focused on the popcorn ceiling as thoughts began coming to her. Their quilt was the only covering left on the bed and Dove pushed it off as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked for a note, finding the scribbled words on the nightstand.

_If I am not back when you wake you can find me with the sheep._

Her face broke into a smile at Lica’s words. Placing the paper back onto the nightstand Dove rose from the bed. A light sigh escaped her as she felt her muscles tense. She recalled frantically focusing on the blue of her lovers’ eyes with mixed emotions of happiness and heaviness. Those eyes, those deep, expressive eyes had become her home. A far safer home than any other deep blue. Still, a curse was a curse, and it was with a heavy heart that she went about her daily routine.

Closing their armoire with achy arms Dove bent to pull on her house shoes. Next was replacing all their blankets on the bed, and soon enough she was opening their window. Done, onto the next room.

In their living room she pulled the now dead flower heads out of the bowl on their table. Having dried sufficiently she brought them into the kitchen. She ignored the dishes in the sink, from Lica’s breakfast, and instead opened their cupboards. Pulling one of their bowls out she looked for their pestle and mortar. Dropping the flowers into it she ground them quickly into dust.

Hoping to finish as soon as possible she wasted no time in pouring the dust and a generous spoonful of oil into the bowl. Mixing quickly, she grabbed for a cloth from their hanging rack. Wetting it in the sink, she threw it over the bowl and pushed the whole thing into the darkness of their potion’s cupboard.

All remains of sleepiness had left now, and as the sun warmed her back, she became more energetic. Tossing the pestle and mortar into the sink she practically skipped to their front door.

She was done stalling, and now could think of nothing other than meeting with her lover. Grabbing her hard leather hiking boots and her pelt from the entrance closet she was out the door.

In the distance she could hear a faint barking to her right and crashing waves to her left. If Dove closed her eyes she could nearly see herself standing in the middle of two worlds. One with warmth and strong hands and soft kisses that meant, ‘Good morning, sunshine,’. And she so dearly wanted to choose that world of happiness, but Dove’s choice wouldn’t just affect her. She could curse at her people all she wanted, but they did not see the world of happiness Dove saw when she looked at the land she was standing on.

Her heart leapt at the sound of their dogs, but her body gave a jerk to the sound of the sea. Frustration bubbled up in the face of this internal conflict. Most days the water’s pull wasn’t so bad but of course today had to be the anniversary. Longing and anger burned inside her when she thought of what was to be her fate.

“Just a little while longer,” The whispered words were a promise and a plea for more. But forever never lasted, so she would take today.

Running through the knee-high grass brought her thoughts back to their land. Her smile returned as the sound of the dogs grew louder. White and black blurs shot across the field below her as the sound of bleating sheep reached her ears. Another blob was more slowly working its way towards the cliffside, whistling commands to the dogs as it moved.

Dove watched, entranced, as the dance like movements of the herd became clearer. In only a few more minutes all the sheep had been locked into their pen, the dogs turning to the person dressed in brown as she laughed at their enthusiasm.

Letting out a loud whistle, Dove got Lica’s attention as the dogs started racing their ways up the small cliff face. Felica waved before hurrying over and climbing up the steps they had worked together to carve into the rock. Dove met her halfway, planting their lips firmly together. As if the gods knew she was doing it to piss them off thunder rumbled in the distance.

Felica laughed at that as she pulled away. “Now slow down, love,” _Hypocrite._ Dove thought as she was pulled back up the stairway. “Wouldn’t want the gods goin’ and wrecking all’a the ships comin’ to harbor,”

“The ships can kiss my ass!” Dove proclaimed as they reached the dogs. Letting out a loud whistle lead them to start racing towards the house. Turning to Felica she grinned, “Race you!”

And it was childish yes, but it was a distraction from what the pelt hanging around Dove’s shoulders meant. So, Felica raced Dove to the house.

They could hear the sea from their windows, which angered Dove as much as it calmed her. Noticing this like the ever-loving person Felica was, she started a conversation about their plans for market. A valiant attempt but spices and dyes could not distract them from the way Dove’s pelt did not go into the closet with their shoes.

The tension followed them into their living room. Felica was doing her best to bring a happy air to the room but her words were not stronger than the curse that hung above them. So, Dove entered the kitchen, eyes downcast and heart sinking.

“You don’t have ta stay cooped up in th’ kitchen,” Lica’s words reassured Dove, “That’s not why you’re here.”

“Best I get used to,” Dove began, but Felica’s words were hard as she responded.

“You’ll be stuck the whole rest o’ your life ‘getting used to it’. You can enjoy your last day with me,”

And Dove was sprinting out of the kitchen and into Lica’s arms. They stood, intertwined.

“I leave with the sun,” Dove spoke first, eyes unfocused.

The look on Felica’s face spoke volumes. “We have the day,” Her voice was strong but hoarse when she finally responded.

“Today,”

Hands roughened by work gripped gently onto Dove’s chin. Lica tilted her head until their eyes met, and that was it. A wordless promise that no matter what tonight brought, today would be good.

 

 

The setting sun turned the sky to fire and through Dove’s tears it looked like Lica was fading. In a way, she was. Her touch faded as she withdrew her hands. Her scent faded as the wind whipped between them. Her image faded as tears filled Dove’s eyes.

Sweet grass whipped her legs in the dying light and the far away water sounded infinitely closer. Before she knew what was happening her head rested on Lica’s chest. The soothing sound of her heart melded with the rough pads of her hands running over Dove’s arms. This, this was safety and hope and love.

And Dove’s heart was not the only one that broke as she ripped herself from the embrace and raced towards the water.

It felt like the shards of her heart were to shattered to ever dream of being put back together again.

But they were strong, and strong they stood and ran.

Tears bleed their weakness from them, and by the time the sun had set there was none left. The selkies tears were lost to the sea. The farmers tears were lost in the earth. And the white sand sparkled in a cruel image of land and sea together, in a way that land and sea could never be.


End file.
